


WinterSolger ;)

by WheresMyWings



Series: Wintershock: AUs, One Shots and Fluff, oh my! [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Not exactly crackfic...not exactly not crackfic, fluffy smut or smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWings/pseuds/WheresMyWings
Summary: Darcy + coffee jingles = hella fun times!





	WinterSolger ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it is spelled like that on purpose. 
> 
> Enjoy.

She waltzes in the kitchen and starts to fix 2 cups of coffee. Seeing the usual suspects, she greets them. 

“Morning, Cap… Solger.” She says with a coy smile.

His eyes shift up from the newspaper he’s reading. “What did you say?” 

“Nothing. Have a good day all.” She walks out of the room with the two coffee mugs humming a tune he can't quite place.

Steve‘s eyebrows scrunch in confusion. “What's up with you?” 

Bucky sighs. “She didn't say, ‘soldier,’ did she?” 

Steve continues eating his oatmeal and just smiles genuinely. “Come on, Buck. Darcy greets you the same way every, single day. Think you might need to get your hearing checked, old man.” 

“Harty har har.” He does the old man thing where he straightens the newspaper and turns the page.

 

***

 

“Holy shit.” She wakes up abruptly moaning and biting her lip. She realizes her vivid dream was quite the reality when she sees the head between her thighs and feels the cool metal hand holding her lower abdomen. 

He chuckles at the reaction. “Finally." He continues to do things she’s only read about in fanfiction! ;)

 

*** 

 

“What was that tune you were humming?” He asks as he brings his right hand to a torturously slow speed.

She tries to hold back but he licks at her throbbing bulb breaking her resolve and she lets out a squeak and switches into an all too familiar breakfast tune.

“The best part of wakin up is Bucky is your beeeeeed. #WinterFolger.” She sits up on her elbows to see his reaction.

He slowly circles his thumb around her aching nub—causing her to gasp out—and lets out a small chuckle. “That didn’t even rhyme, doll.” 

She shrugs and falls back onto the pillows. "Potato tomato."

**Author's Note:**

> I’d rather think about this when I hear/sing the coffer jingle than the incestuous pairing that overtook my fucking tumblr dash a few years back. Happy /official/ start of the Holiday season. #GetStuffed


End file.
